Apparatuses, such as personal computers, keyboards, and monitors, are indispensable to sophisticated workplaces nowadays. The workers (hereinafter referred to as “users”) always expect that each of the apparatuses enables them to carry out operations with different postures. For example, the users may want to carry out some operations while sitting and other operations while standing. Furthermore, the users may want to carry out both the sitting-based operations and standing-based operations at the same workstation. To this end, it is necessary to adjust the operating heights of monitors, keyboards and/or mouses provided at the workstation in order to meet the user's needs.
Conventional techniques of adjusting the operating heights of monitors have proved feasible for a long time and are presently in wide use. In view of the fact that users come in different body sizes and need to alternate between a sitting posture and a standing posture in order to work, the heights of the tops of desks provided at a workstation to place computers, monitors, keyboards, and mouses can be easily adjusted with an electrically driven mechanism or an effortless mechanical mechanism. However, when conventional desks are in use, the desktop heights cannot be adjusted, nor can the users alternate between a sitting posture and a standing posture while operating the apparatuses.